A Different Kind of Tea
by Heavenly Song
Summary: XelFi fic with our favorite couple getting a little drugged up and the true comes out, finally!


A Different Kind of Tea  
  
Disclaimer: non-lemon version, e-mail for the lemon  
PS: I don't own Slayers, never have, never will.  
  
Xelloss looked at the pottery shop and smirked.  
"Ah me, another fine day to bug Filia-chan." He grinned before teleporting inside. He looked around the kitchen and watched Filia fill up a kettle of water.  
"Hullo Filia, making tea for me I see." He smiled.  
"Yes, filthy trash, I'm making tea but not for you." She turned on the stove. Xelloss noticed that she adopted the clothes of the locals, a thin white dress. He thought of a thousand ways of taking off that thin dress.  
"Well, I just wanted to chat with an old friend. How is Val anyway, he's about 1000, right? That makes him a teenager." She turned around and leaned comfortably on the counter. She realized he changed his outfit from his priest clothes to a modest purple suit. His tie hung loosely around his neck and a few buttons were undone. Her breathing increased slightly, she found his style very bold and even handsome.  
"You're correct Xelloss, he's the smartest boy in his class. He's studying to become a geologist." She beamed with pride.  
"Wonderful, I see he's a little rebellious sometimes."  
"Not really." She poured in tea leaves that Xelloss didn't recognize. Filia noticed his curiosity about the tea. "I see you don't recognize it, I found it in Val's drawer. I figure it's some kind of tea that he has been drinking, a calming tea."  
"Interesting." Xelloss expression changed as he smiled once again.  
"Now tell me this Fi-chan, have you missed me?"  
"No, not one bit." She answered.  
"Now come on, I know you had to miss me a bit."  
"It took me months to convince Val that everything you said was wrong." Filia growled. She poured her tea into two tea cups.  
"Ah Filia, you know it was a joke." Xelloss grinned. "I promise not to do it again, if it means that much to you." She handed him a cup. Xelloss immediately took a sip.  
"It does Xelloss, I'm trying very hard to raise him the best I can, and I don't need you to intervene." She sat down at the table directly across from him. She took a sip of the tea.  
"Mmm, I must say, this is the best tea I have ever tasted...a sweet but bitter taste." He pinched his fingers while finding the words to describe it.  
"Like most things in the world, wouldn't you say?"  
"How you have change Filia, not once have you hit me with you mace, I am proud."  
"Becoming a parent has changed me, filthy trash." She smiled back.  
"A parent, where is Val anyway?" Exactly after he spoke, the door swung open.  
"Afternoon Filia." Val looked at the two. "Hullo Xelloss."  
"How was your day?" Filia asked.  
"Quite boring if I do say so myself, the only highlight was Lonnie falling out of the tree while spying on some girl. Even still, it was a typical day."  
"They say that dullness is a kind of luxury." Xelloss sipped his tea.  
"I guess you're right. What kind of tea did you make?" Val asked Filia looking into the pot on the table.  
"Oh, I found it in your drawer, it is quite wonderful, I hope you don't mind me making it." Val turned around, his face going from 'omigod' to 'oh shit' in one second flat.  
"No, I don't mind, I need to study, bye!" He ran off to his room.  
"I wonder what made him leave so quickly." Xelloss leaned back.  
"Most likely you." Xelloss grinned at Filia's remark.  
"You certainly know how to make one feel special."  
"I try my best."  
Meanwhile upstairs...  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Val chanted in his room. "There's nothing I can do about it now, except...find a video camera." He began searching through his room.  
Downstairs...  
"This stuff is good." Xelloss poured himself another cup, his suit was off and untucked shirt was unbuttoned. When he missed, Filia began laughing.  
"Xelloss-baby, pour me another cup tooooooo." She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Sure thing, Filia-darling." He grinned. He poured tea in both glasses. He didn't even notice that Val began video taping them.  
"For filthy trash, you're not that bad." She chuckled at her own statement.  
"My, my, the way you're talking it sounds like you are drunk or high."  
"Same to you." They began laughing together. Once they both stopped, Xellos felt her sex appeal eat him up, he couldn't believe a prude dragon maiden turned him on like this.  
"I feel something I've never felt before." He covered his mouth, he couldn't believe he slipped up like that. Even when he was drunk, he could keep things like this inside.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Love." He admitted. He cursed himself again and hoped Filia wouldn't ask another question.  
"Do you love me?" She asked.  
"Yes. I love you." Now he felt he was going crazy, what the hell was this tea, truth tea?  
"I love you, Xelloss." She murmured. "But I need some food."  
"Food, I am hungry too." She stumbled to the fridge. Xelloss laughing the whole time. She pulled out some honey and bread.  
"Here." She poured honey on the bread. She took a bite but the honey flowed from the bread to her hands. She still ate.  
"My my, Filia-dear, you are a sloppy eater." She shrugged and finished the slice of bread. He watched as she began to lick the honey from her fingers. "Let me help." He offered as he took her arm. He began to lick her fingers, sending an erotic sensation throughout her body. Val, wide-eyed and frightened, shut off the camera and left the house.  
Filia watched Xelloss, she moaned, it sounded more like a purr. He felt a bulge in his pants.  
"Oh, you like it." He smiled.  
"Upstairs now." She grinned.  
At Zelgadiss's House  
"You're kidding right?" Zel asked.  
"Nope, I have it on tape." Val insisted. "I can't believe mother found my stash of pot. It's embarrassing. But what I don't get is that they were about to hump each other."  
"Well, I think it has a different effect on them. It probably just made them loose, loose enough to reveal hidden feelings."  
"Hidden feelings? I mean, Filia is pretty and all but the thought of someone doing that to her, almost repulsive." Val gagged.  
"I don't know, Filia loved to please people in her day." Zel grinned, remembering a night centuries ago.  
"Ahh, stop!" Val threw a pillow at him.  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Should I continue? Don't forget to review!!!

To Abba- Sorry I took your review off, I just don't agree with what you did and how stubborn and rude you are.


End file.
